degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Munro Chambers
Munro Skylear'' ''Chambers (born on July 29, 1990) is a Canadian actor that has been acting since he was seven years old. He grew up in Ajax, Ontario, Canada, with his twin brother Thomas, as well as a younger brother named Michael. Munro is best known for his character, Eli Goldsworthy, on Degrassi and for his role on The Latest Buzz, as Wilder. He was set to star in a spin-off called Meet The Wilders, which was never picked up. He also starred in the movie Beethoven's Christmas Adventure in 2011. He is best friends with Justin Kelly, Luke Bilyk, and Demetrius Joyette, and good friends with Jahmil French, Raymond Ablack, Daniel Kelly, Annie Clark, Aislinn Paul, Stephan James, Chloe Rose and Cristine Prosperi. Trivia *He is a Leo. *He has a twin brother named Thomas. *His favorite dessert is cupcakes. *He auditioned for Drew before landing the role of Eli. *His uncle is Colin Mochrie, from Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza and the American version of Whose Line Is It Anyway? *He is two minutes younger than his twin brother Thomas. *He is a nationally ranked trampolinist in Ontario along with Thomas. Munro is #2 and Thomas is #1. *He thinks that the character he shares the most similarities with is Craig. *His favorite colors are purple & black. *He went to high school with Charlotte Arnold, who played Holly J. Sinclair. *He was in Murder in the Hamptons with Aislinn Paul (Clare), before co-starring with her on Degrassi. Amusingly, Aislinn and Munro played twin siblings in Murder in the Hamptons while they played love interests on Degrassi. *His celebrity crushes are Mila Kunis and former Degrassi star Nina Dobrev. *His favorite actors are Heath Ledger and Robert Downey Jr. *He's a huge Jim Carrey fan. *According to Luke Bilyk, Munro is the least like his character out of all the cast members. *Shares birthday with Cast Member Jahmil French, but Munro is one year older. *Munro is currently the oldest cast member out of the students, being born in 1990 (besides Stefan Brogen). *He once said in an interview that he thinks Eli and Clare are meant to be together. *His first acting job was an ad for McDonald's. *His loves to eat hot dogs. *His favorite song is'' All You Need Is Love by the Beatles. *He has three dogs. *He considers Justin Kelly and Demetrius Joyette as his brothers. *He shares the same surname as former ''Degrassi High actor Andy Chambers who portrayed Luke Cassellis. *He, Justin Kelly, and Demetrius Joyette were all in a show together called The Latest Buzz. *He went to two high schools: Pickering High School and Newmarket High School. *His favourite ice cream flavor is Vanilla. *In an interview, both Luke and Cristine said that Munro is a great dancer. *Out of all the current cast members, he has the most followers on Twitter. *He ships Eclare. *He said that if he wasn't an actor he would want to be a chef. *He loves Italian Food. *His friends call him Munbreezy. *He loves Ellen DeGeneres. *He considers himself romantic. *His first on-screen kiss that he can remember was with Vanessa Morgan from The Latest Buzz. *When asked, "What do you look for in a girl?", he answered with, "Have to be smart, have to be funny, all the cliché ones." Gallery 265629039.jpg 300x525-degrassi-munro-chambers-hat-2010.jpg 303650-munrochamberssmirk large.jpg 310x589-degrassi-munro-chambers-1.jpg 310x589-degrassi-munro-chambers-2.jpg 310x609-degrassi-munro-chambers-3.jpg 3231 Munro Chambers 01.jpg 399px-625x938-munro-chambers-10b.jpg 3t825yw9wq8uw985.jpg 3t870ni1hc363ci.jpg 41606 76280935155 7646059 n.jpg 4mvi7pmzz8feefz.jpg 5062752665 091c131e33 z.jpg A-pic-of-munro-munro-chambers-16446433-380-380.jpg Annie-Thomas-Munro-and-Charlotte-munro-chambers-17901259-500-349.jpg Annieandmunro2.jpg Degrassimunro.jpg ELi the Latest Buzz.jpg Eclipse-premier-2010-013.jpg Gq8gp.jpg Hi, I'm Munro Chambers. I'm part squirrel..jpg Je13.jpg Jkkmjnk.jpg Mcm.jpg Mnrolol.jpg Munro+Chambers+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+B7Xg40jnqqTl.jpg Munro-Thomas-and-Melinda-munro-chambers-17882212-500-667.jpg Munro-and-Melinda-munro-chambers-17901273-500-348.jpg Munro-in a beanie- and Aislinn Paul.jpg Munro-munro-chambers-18137983-500-334.jpg Munro chambers 50.jpg Munro chambers very young.jpg Munrochambers 1297452689.jpg Munrokj jgh j.jpg R8i447.png Short-24843559832.jpeg Tumblr l6rv1h7UZF1qbb2nko1 500.jpg Tumblr l757sekd1U1qdnbhlo2 500.png Tumblr l7j4kb73yN1qbk0vdo1 500.jpg Tumblr l7n57qtWNr1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7sbnbBqmf1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7uenu3sR21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rbmvl7dR1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8zgyyRASB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l900dgAbuU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l912sldpVq1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l92qo9FVpx1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l92ssbaWuJ1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l931if9SsG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9kuvhyZjh1qct0ifo1 500 thumb.jpg tumblr_lmwm46IquJ1qg1r62o1_400.jpg Tumblr lmwb6gVlzU1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Capture.png tumblr_lnkmb4kVym1qb611v.jpg 261223_219744758066364_100000925253067_667815_2761921_n.jpg|staring contest who will win? jessica tyler or munro chambers? munreezy.png Tumblr lnyzg4wBmU1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lny73yWzku1qble3ho1 500.png Tumblr lnzmbvltis1qble3ho1 500.png Tumblr lnwveeUjIF1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnwutkgAff1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnx8u6i08e1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lo0dkuPkPP1qgfud1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnznesLCjc1qble3ho1 500.png Munsamjus.png Jusmunro.jpg Tumblr lo7cd1yiis1qa6ghpo1 500.png Tumblr lo7g8lFQNC1qa6ghpo1 500.png Tumblr lo8f403iaq1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lo8faodWdW1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Eli!!.jpg|Something fun us fangirls would love to do :D Justin aislinn and munro.png Captureiuyi.JPG Mnrolol.jpg Tumblr lotby5Mlnj1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbwr3fJt1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbui8v1o1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbn3bbr61qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbl3kdbA1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbgj2jcs1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbc1tTfE1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotb46G5m71qdg8qzo1 400.jpg Tumblr lotb9vjB981qdg8qzo1 400.jpg Tumblr lotb7zXx221qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotaz8W2vr1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotax1vTG81qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotavqVNU11qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotasuWomm1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotar6tanv1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotbui8v1o1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lotak9Uz7w1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lota7q1WnL1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonkj2NFBh1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr loniqcGrHZ1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lolj1iYzDB1qbxnnyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lok8g0T9Nm1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lojyb2WTjm1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lojw7sxcy91qm6rw1o1 500.png Tumblr lojxy4rBXa1qalsfmo1 500.jpg Nnnn.png Degrassi match ups.jpg Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) Poster.png 440px-Tumblr_ljq23emOwj1qbjz9do1_500.png|Aislinn, Munro, Justin, and Melinda at a MuchMusic interview 369px-Tumblr_ljq3cquwk31qd1xnr.jpg b82z5z.jpg misfits.jpg Chambers071.jpg tumblr_lerpu8kWRN1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpfi6vRa3j1qdg8qzo1_500.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.56.42 PM.png 369px-Tumblr ljq3cquwk31qd1xnr.jpg 4885788665_9b8dfd1753.jpg munrochamberssss.jpg munroc.jpg munroandthomas.jpg munrothomass.jpg munr0ch4mbers.jpg download (4).jpg Bathingsuit.jpg munrothomasyoung.png|Munro and Thomas when they were younger. Aislinn and munro.jpg Munro and justin.jpg Justin and munro.jpg tumblr_lqi0ngUZIC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Thegrouphati.png Lukedanielraymelindamunro.png Spencermelindamunro.png Anniemunro.jpg Munrojessica.png Munroanniejessica.png Anniemunroo.jpg munrocharlotte.jpg Justinjessmunroray.png Jessicamunro.png Raymelindamunro.png Anniexmunro.png Justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png tumblr_lqnrxriVDL1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Munrojustin.png Samdanielmunrojustin.png Munromelinda3.png Munromelinda2.png Munromelinda.png munrosam.png Raylukemunromelindaspencer.png Lukemunroannie.png munrocharlottedaniel.png Justinmunro.png munrochambers10.png tumblr_lr64tpquKf1qe8e4eo1_400.png Anniemunroc.jpg Tumblr lr6dv5ZIjz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6dyv7DXL1qct0ifo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6e1p0c1f1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6e4pzlYa1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lr6e9rzbc51qct0ifo1 500.jpg F2xme.jpg IMG_3540.JPG undefined tumblr_lradkrRoTB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lra1hctOo91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbrd8SJCq1qm11r2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbtu8BDyD1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbzf7Xqv71qmaum1o1_400.jpg tumblr_lrcaweyaY01r1dmlio1_500.jpg tumblr_lreaf4SmEG1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Untitled2-7.png 625x416-degrassi-munro-chambers-on-set.jpg tumblr_lrhrgbZSbG1qe4u3ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lrj11q0sLX1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrj14ookU81qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrj15xGl9r1qdg8qzo1_500.png munro and stephen.jpg Munrojustinsammelindashannon.png munrochambersx.jpg 303198 267126549975541 267118549976341 880498 1035733365 n.jpg Munroajmelinda.png Melindamunro.png Eclurrrr.jpg munro and aislinn with black dude.jpg Readthrough3.jpg maislinn.jpg maislinn2.jpg Ajmunro.png munroxc.png Anniecharlottemunro.png munrocharlotteaj.png shannonmunro.png Jordanmunro.png munrodanielluke.png Normal DSCF0735.JPG normal_DSCF0740.JPG yum.JPG Lookandmunoandshay333=7.png Charanniejessmelindajustin.png Bilyk039.jpg dawwwwwwww.png Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg LUKE IS PERF.png Purple spirit day.png|Purple Spirit day Munro @far left munro-chambers_3405042.jpg Ffght.png Ffffgsd.png Luke Alicia Munro.jpg cowboy-51348830091_xlarge.jpg Munro-and-Melinda-munro-chambers-17901273-500-348_large.jpg munrohh.jpg Munro-munro-chambers-18137983-500-334.jpg tumblr_lte97wet6E1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lt8037HAmg1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Some season 11 cast.jpg Tumblr ltothuKy2Y1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg .....jpg Ricardo9.jpg Imogeli2.png Imogeli.jpg Tumblr ltwipyaokJ1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltwjfvcgPH1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg tumblr_lu5qktIiIF1qct0ifo1_500.jpg nutella.jpg munroo.jpg munroooooo.jpg Cristineanniejustinmunro.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.54.31 AM.png|"Morty's Dead" Screen shot 2011-11-11 at 11.09.13 PM.png tumblr_lu4k3f1cXF1r1vwv1o10_1280.png|Munro in Beethoven's Christmas Adventure tumblr_lu4k3f1cXF1r1vwv1o8_1280.png tumblr_lu4k3f1cXF1r1vwv1o4_1280.png tumblr_lu4k3f1cXF1r1vwv1o3_1280.png tumblr_lu4k3f1cXF1r1vwv1o5_1280.png tumblr_ltt1bipWZ81qdvkoyo1_500.png tumblr_lu1ynz8D831qbh673o1_400.png tumblr_ludrr2QnCJ1qdvkoyo1_500.png tumblr_ludqabg7fD1qdvkoyo1_500.png tumblr_lu4klnNnkW1qdci66o2_1280.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.53.57 AM.png|"NOO" Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.10.05 AM.png Anniecristinejustinmunro.jpg munro and aislinn.jpg murnoo.png cast and crew.jpg 2771.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 3.01.32 PM.png|Nowhere to Run Week Lukeanniejordan.jpg Degrassi Cast.png tumblr_lv1d3kQ1pl1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Alexanniejustin.png 74840_134484426604982_122228881163870_180137_1630773_n.jpg 254140_179617485425009_122228881163870_423174_6808680_n.jpg 315955_208090655933540_100001978210899_448667_604678344_n.jpg 5z13px.jpg 6147340612 e475388d29.jpg 6147335842 ea3bca1bde.jpg 6146789979 7210b737dc.jpg Annie-clark-gemini-awards.jpg 4866061361 67518846b4.jpg 190494_4404072269_507677269_25693_2422_n.jpg 199892_4404062269_507677269_26986_290_n.jpg jjjjjjp.png Dramaemmys6.jpg munroloveemmys2.jpg tumblr_lvlrwihPmv1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Munro-paded.png 385514 212429028834215 158647204212398 493517 1286376336 n.jpg 383327 212429172167534 158647204212398 493520 1785436696 n.jpg Tumblr l8lnfdwSAx1qd1f03o1 400.jpg Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Ricardomunro.jpg Cristinericardomunrojess.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Ajmunromel.jpg Melmunro.jpg 392295 213365295407255 158647204212398 495166 968680558 n.jpg 373949 213365395407245 158647204212398 495168 284409865 n.jpg Munro-chambers-and-aislinn-paul-400x266.jpg Degrassi-Cast-At-The-2011-Creative-Arts-Emmy-Awards.jpg Tumblr lv92cxfNtf1qd0tcho1 500.jpeg|Munro and Aislin, We Day tumblr_lva7xrhNri1qd0tcho1_500.jpeg tumblr_lvaaemUWPT1qd0tcho1_500.jpeg tumblr_lv150pEAPb1qd0tcho1_500.jpeg tumblr_lv8yl6M6u41qd0tcho1_500.jpeg|Munro & his brothers planking (Munro's in the middle!) Tumblr lv93j92LCj1qd0tcho1 500.jpeg 4936200207 6150bd27e5.jpg Degrassi-much-music-02.jpg Melinda-and-Munro.jpg 385514_212429028834215_158647204212398_493517_1286376336_n.jpg tumblr_lvjzc6ZnW21qgpv1do1_500.jpg Ale. Annie. Justin. Lyle. Munro.jpg Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg 316276_183931875019514_100002081087586_397546_267936309_n.jpg 57130489.jpg 74734873.jpg beethovenschristmasadve.jpg tmblr_lw28kh3qfC1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Munro and a fan.jpg|Munro and a fan at a liquor store. Jessica-Final.jpg munjo.PNG pr0.PNG Franns.PNG Damod.PNG Damod.PNG Rappas.PNG Danielmunro.PNG munro.PNG munjoo.PNG koote.PNG kingandking.PNG Kingandking2.PNG telling.PNG jkmc.PNG Bestfrannsever.PNG bestfrannsever1.PNG Awesome.PNG crissymunro.PNG lav.PNG vb.PNG 3guise.PNG Thapacl.PNG Thapacls.PNG Thapaclss.PNG Wdfff.PNG ss.PNG aislinnmunro.PNG 3peoples.PNG claro.PNG ,u.PNG 2woo.PNG ayee.PNG aismun.PNG asdd.PNG Justmunro.PNG muunro.PNG munrrro.PNG asdasds.PNG munero.PNG 3obb.PNG Clareelicml.PNG Aislino.PNG hunchiebunch.PNG munroaislin.PNG asdfsf.PNG elipie.PNG eladwe.PNG eliad.PNG add.PNG addero.PNG Adasd.PNG Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg Melinda shankar 15.jpg 378635 319256924775308 100000730107483 1008465 455355316 n.jpg 407463 319256711441996 100000730107483 1008464 1711938970 n.jpg DSC_1369.jpg Degrassi20Cast.jpg RWP-004285.jpg 315hlvr.png Degrassi-cast.jpg Spirit1.jpg Tumblr lx7hqeuw5Z1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg Tumblr lydrryje4l1qgs86ro1 r2 500.jpg wut.jpg photo 1.jpeg photo 2.jpeg meetingChazBono.jpeg photo.jpeg tumblr_lzbis4SZDK1qd0tcho1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_lzckh8F8131qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzckfcfFvu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg YzVDZYzf.jpeg Dcast.jpg 138924185-400x300.jpg Tumblr lzlejpVDgg1ql8pupo3 500.jpg Tumblr lzlejpVDgg1ql8pupo2 500.jpg Fderfgsdsfs.jpg|New Jersey Tumblr lzmcfxCUVs1r4zmcko2 500.jpg Thisissocute.PNG Aj8VCHECAAAM_4B.jpg large.jpg AIMG 2485.jpg AIMG 2492.jpg AIMG 2488 2.jpg AIMG 2487-1024x725.jpg AIMG 2485.jpg Tumblr m0pbzkNfOh1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr m0qe10U3V81qdi3ybo1 500.jpg tumblr_m0sfcwoWtY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1lxhxqDiC1qhggo4o1_400.jpg Tumblr ls58zzi8nE1r2gjy4o2 500.jpg Tumblr m156ekwSUB1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ls58twnYH41r2gjy4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0suacOj9e1qgrs1zo1 500.png Tumblr lef2zedF3f1qf5z8ko1 500.jpg 321go.jpg tumblr_m0wq8c98FQ1r5l4zio1_500.jpg munrodrew.jpg Latestbuzzz.jpg 349px-Tumblr_lgqqwy4BUR1qg7drdo1_500_large.png tumblr_m3w6dwVJrB1rtalrxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3w5m1kws91rtalrxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3w4smS8sN1rtalrxo1_500.jpg Tumblr m42mwmqION1r5uoxco1 r3 1280.jpg tumblr_m3zki2Xo981r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m4857xTKOp1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m4857xTKOp1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m44s85zHUb1r5uoxco1_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr m727xo8OES1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7a4d3wvjP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a0d6sojz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7bz6q99Bs1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7y6tzY7eh1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7y6s6V4OI1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m81e850X0i1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7wjgiiXm71qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wfprwCBj1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m85dnyrjMS1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr m8xjrkgrfj1r5uoxco2 500.jpg Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg|Degrassi cast gallery outtake Tumblr m9zylu4AtL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg munrooegrehjhi.jpg Tumblr mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1 500.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg tumblr_mct3yzylvv1rio7u5o1_500.jpg Tumblr m68ntewNld1rvy0guo1 500.jpg htrewr.jpg A6uTYSmCAAAOAUc.jpg tumblr_mcd4g7YnLF1qa64hbo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mclkk6eVZA1rk087ho1_500_large.jpg Munro-Jordan-and-Aislinn-munro-chambers-25213126-500-375_large.png proxy_large.jpg tumblr_lybzzudjpV1qgpv1do1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mc404a7oep1qa7ksro1_500_large.png tumblr_mbsr1pLNHJ1r5uoxco1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mcu10fVY3O1rr8etno1_500.png tumblr_mcryb86odg1qdgumpo1_500.png A & M & L.PNG Tumblr me4edy6a4c1r5l4zio1 500.jpg ImagesCAFDXC89.jpg Jdcs.jpg Shanice-banton-1339480421.jpg Tumblr marmm3yIo51qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7ae15ZCrz1rr8etno1 500.png Tumblr mfavafOJW61rrr3dwo1 500.png Fdb87e584b1111e2b41b22000a1f9a15 7.jpg tumblr_mgfshg7SQl1qd0tcho2_500.jpg Venice Beach.jpg|LA ThCAKQZ9GI.jpg Thd.jpg ThCA1CEKWA.jpg ThCAXJ2WIS.jpg ThCAHTAZZ1.jpg Thf.jpg Tumblr mj9ogjigUQ1qgpv1do1 500.png ThCAW55ED6.jpg 45524 592561210754577 2027234099 n.jpg ThCA5MXKGD.jpg ThCABRM1WI.jpg normal_2WeDay01.jpg normal_3WeDay01.jpg normal_WeDay01~1.jpg normal_WeDay02~2.jpg normal_WeDay04~2.jpg Thgfwh.jpg erERA.jpg ThCASXB29Q.jpg ThCA4HCWO9.jpg IMG 8841.jpg Normal 3WeDay06.jpg Normal 3WeDay05.jpg Normal 3WeDay04.jpg Normal 3WeDay03.jpg Normal 3WeDay02.jpg Normal 2WeDay03.jpg Normal WeDay06~1.jpg Normal 4WeDay003.jpg Normal 4WeDay001.jpg normal_1WeDay05.jpg ThCAVG7JQP.jpg ThCA6WM4KR.jpg ThCAI9MTWO.jpg MC6.jpg MC4.jpg MC3.jpg MC2.jpg LM.jpg LM2.jpg MC1.jpg RH4.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg wepah.jpg muntakover1.jpg|Munro "taking over Degrassi media". muntakover2.jpg|Munro "taking over Degrassi media". muntakover3.jpg|Munro "taking over Degrassi media". muntakover4.jpg|Munro "taking over Degrassi media". muntakover5.jpg|Munro with Luke Bylik. muntakover6.jpg|Munro with Luke Bylik. muntakover7.jpg muntakover9.jpg Muntakover12.jpg Bkzztvkcmaaoawp-large.jpg Bkz5fmpcmaiddb9-large.jpg Muntakover11.jpg Muntakover9.jpg Muntakover7.jpg Muntakover6.jpg act4.jpg Demtrius_Munro_Liz_T-RexXx.jpg|Demetrius,Munro,Liz and T-RexXx at MMVA 2013 Blackberry lounge degrassicast_MMVA2013_redcarpet.jpg|Munro,Jessica,Demetrius,Alicia,Melinda,Luke,Cristine at MMVA 2013 red carpet Corinro.PNG Cast 6.png Cast 5.png Cast 2.png Cast 1.png Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast